


Deep

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Home for the day.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Seteth
Kudos: 15
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, July 27/Small Great Things

It was already late when Ingrid returned to him; she could feel the exhaustion deep in her bones but Ingrid fought it. Any moment with Seteth would make the day feel far more worth what it had cost. 

Neither of them said a word. Seteth didn't even set down his book as she shucked off her riding clothes and sprawled across the sofa he sat on. Her ankles rested on his thigh and, oh-- Ingrid saw that intrigued little glance --he went back to his book, reading aloud. 

Ingrid closed her eyes, no longer fighting sleep's lure. 

She was home.


End file.
